Alyssa Green at Hogwarts
by Lucypyke13
Summary: Join Alyssa Green at her time at Hogwarts and see the classic harry potter books through the eyes of a different character. ones whose past has also been effected by Voldemort. (this is my first fan fic)
1. Chapter 1: Begingings

**Alyssa Green at Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning's**

My name is Alyssa Green. I am the youngest of three children to Adam and Kathrine Green. I have two older sisters.

Olivia is the oldest. She is tall and slender with pale skin and dark almost black hair which is dead straight. She has big round green blue eyes and a beautiful smile which shows off her dazzling pearly white teeth. I would say I was jealous of her beauty but I don't worry about such trivial things as looks. Personality wise I would classify her as a typical girl. She wasn't one for rough housing it and in our younger years she was a total attention hog. She is very stubborn which makes it hard to negotiate with her. But also she is very, very intelligent. She takes after my dad in that respect. When we were younger she was always reading and always eager to learn when our mum schooled us. She gets the best marks at school out of the three of us and even though she tries to be humble about it she simply can't help boasting about it.

My other sister Rebecca, preferred to be called Becca, was also very pretty. She has shoulder length auburn hair that has a natural beachy wave to it. She has hazel eyes and freckles on her nose. She was average height. She is the complete opposite of Olivia. She's a tomboy, very active and a bit of a dare devil. She has always been the funny one in our family always making us laugh or cheering us up when we feel down. Along with that she is very sensitive. She can always sense when someone is upset. She tries to cover up when she feels hurt but she can't stop herself from showing emotion. She was always very loyal. If we had been doing something wrong and I got caught she would always come forward and take some of the blame.

And then there's me. Everyone has always told me I inherited the family beauty too but next to my sisters I look plain average. I've always been short for my age and pretty skinny. I have long straight auburn hair, slightly darker than Becca's. I have pale skin and grey eyes with a little bit of blue in them. When I was very little I was a metamorphmagus but when I was five I stopped being able to change my appearance (there is a reason for this that I will get into it in due course). My personality is like a mixture of Olivia and Becca's. I have always done very well in school, not quite as well as Olivia but above average. I'm usually good at sensing people's emotions too but I'm not as empathetic as Becca. To be honest apart from that I'm average.

Now we have all the introductions out of the way let me start where it all really begins.

When I was five something terrible happened to my family. It was about two years after you know who's mysterious demise. My parents were known members of the order of the phoenix and we were being hunted by death eaters that had yet to be captured and sent to Azkaban.

My mum had just put me and my sisters to bed when our door was blown open by three death eaters, I still don't know who they were. They immobilized my mum and dad with full boy bind curses and woke up me and my sisters and dragged us down stairs. They started with Olivia, Becca and I were cowering in the corner held by one of the death eaters I was crying into Becca's shoulder.

The leader of the three death eaters raised his wand to Olivia and muttered 'Crucio!' A loud blood curdling scream was all I could remember as Becca was covering my eyes so I couldn't see what was happening. The death eater lifted the unforgivable curse and Becca moved her hands away from my eyes. I could see Olivia lying on the floor gasping for air. I glanced over at my parents who were mortified. Silent tears were falling from mum's eyes. 'Where are you keeping Harry Potter?' asked the death eater who had performed the curse. My parents didn't answer.

The death eater who had been holding Olivia picked her up from the floor by her shoulders and pushed her towards Becca and I. the leader then grabbed Becca and pulled her into the centre of the room. 'No!' I cried out to naive to keep my mouth shut. The leader bent very close to my face and snarled at me it was the scariest and most intimidating moment of my life. He then grabbed me and shoved me into the centre pushing Becca back to Olivia. She was shaking so much that she fell when she was pushed. The death eaters laughed a creepy maniacal laugh and then turned back to me.

Everything slowed down so that it was playing in slow motion. I saw the death eater raise his wand I closed my eyes and took a deep breath waiting for the unbearable pain to hit me when…

The door burst open this time by aurors. I breathed a sigh of relief as the auror stunned the death eater that still had his wand held at me. The other aurors made quick work of the other two death eaters and my parents came running and wrapped my sisters and me into a hug. The hug filled me with warmth as it comforted me. I felt safe and protected and it was evident that my sisters felt the same way.

The aurors took the three death eater to Azkaban and I knew they would never hurt us again.

Yet after that frightful night I was never able to metamorphose again.


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing well

**Chapter 2: Wishing Well**

The next event of any importance I can remember in my early years was when I was 7 years old. Oliva was 10 and Becca was 9.

7 is normally the age when wizarding children start to show signs of magic. Olivia was 6 when she first did magic and Becca showed magic on her 7th birthday. This made me eager for my 7th birthday to come so I could finally prove to be magical and be fully accepted into the wizarding world.

My parents were trying not to get my hopes up as they knew full well that it may still be a long time till I showed magic. Yet I was adamant that when I was 7 I would be magical. Becca was telling me that it would happen on my 7th birthday as it happened for her but Olivia wasn't so sure.

'You're just getting her hopes up. You herd what mum and dad said.' Olivia would always protests as Becca and I would fantasize about what kind of magic I would perform.

'Don't be like that Liv she's just excited,' Becca would retort.

'Well don't come crying to me when your disappointed Alyssa,'

Then she would always saunter off smugly as if she knew she was right yet there was no proof.

When it finally reached my 7th birthday I sprinted down the stairs more excited than usual. I sat at the kitchen table while mum cooked breakfast moving my hands around desperate to perform some magic of some kind.

My mum came up behind me and put her arms round my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

'Happy birthday sweet heart,' my mum whispered in my ear.

Olivia then came into the room and sat beside me. 'No magic then Ally,' Olivia asked.

'It's only the morning Liv it could still happen,' I argued.

'Don't get your hopes up Alyssa. It could happen today but you never know,' mum said.

Dad and Becca then came in and greeted me with a happy birthday.

My birthday was pretty good overall, besides no magic yet I was very disappointed. 'I told you so,' Olivia said in a sing song voice. I kept myself together at that point, apart from showing the disappointment on my face but at that point I completely lost it. I burst into tears.

Becca put my arms around me and scowled at Olivia. My dad got up from his arm chair and put his arms around me as well.

'That's enough Liv,' my mum said in a quiet yet strict voice.

Half an hour after that I went to bed still upset and convinced that I was a squib.

A week after my birthday my sisters and I were playing in the forest outside our house. In the forest was a clearing with a small well in the middle. Muggle children would call it the fairies well or the magic wishing well and would drop muggle money down it and make a wish.

At this point I was so desperate to be magical and I was convinced that I was technically a muggle that I decided to try it. I asked Becca for a knut, knowing that she wouldn't laugh or make fun of me when I told her why but she didn't have any so I had to ask Olivia.

'Liv,' I called across the clearing.

'What do you want?' she asked

'Can I borrow a Knut?'

'Why?' she asked suspiciously. Hear it came the laughing and mockery was about to begin but at that moment that was the most important thing in my life to I carried on.

'To make a wish at the well.' I said slowly

Olivia burst into laughter.

'That the stupidest thing I've ever herd, why do you want to make a muggle wish?' she replied.

'Let her do it Liv it isn't going to do any harm,' Becca piped up.

'Fine,' Olivia said and tossed the Knut across the clearing.

The Knut hit the edge of the well then fell down it.

'No! I haven't made my wish!' I cried running to the well and reaching my hand down. But it was too late I heard a faint splash that told me that the Knut was far out of reaching distance.

Then something miraculous happened. I felt a tingling sensation in my arm and it stretched. Right down the well until I could feel the cold water and lots of muggle money. My hand was attracted to one coin in particular and I grasped the coin in my hand and felt my arm start to contract.

When it was normal length again I pulled my arm out of the well and held up the wet Knut in my hand and turned to my sisters grinning.

They stared back at me gobsmacked.


	3. Chapter 3: going to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: Going to Hogwarts**

When I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts I was very excited. Olivia had done three years at Hogwarts and Becca had done two and they had told me all about it. Those three years where my sisters had been at school were some of the loneliest of my life especially the last two as I had been at home all on my own. Olivia was put in Ravenclaw and Becca was in Hufflepuff.

Olivia was the top in her year and always achieved top marks in exams. Becca is a chaser on the Hufflepuff quiddich team. So basically I had a lot to live up to.

I read over my letter three times and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

'Good job Ally now you are going to Hogwarts with us,' said Becca supportively.

'Tell me about each house again,' I said to the room.

'Well Ravenclaw is normally where all the intelligent people go,' said Olivia not resisting the temptation to answer questions.

'Then there is Hufflepuff where people go who are loyal,' Becca added.

I reflected on what they said. It seemed as if Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been made for Olivia and Becca.

'Gryffindor is where brave people go and Slytherin's are normally quite cunning, only pure bloods go in Slytherin.' Finished Olivia.

None of those descriptions fit me I was just average.

'Of course that was a very simplified description, all the houses like many different qualities,' said dad when he saw my deflated look on my face.

'Right, now you've all got your letters we need to go shopping,' mum said quickly changing the subject.

My face lit up and so did Olivia's we both loved shopping.

'As long as we get it done quickly,' said Becca who wasn't as nearly as enthusiastic.

An hour later we assembled by the fire place in the dining room to floo to Diagon ally. I didn't like floo powder that much I preferred flying on broom but we weren't allowed to travel like that in case muggles saw us.

'Liv you go first wait for us the other end don't go running off,' said dad in a stern voice, Olivia had run off before.

'Dad!' Olivia said in a pretend shocked voice. 'As if I'd do something like that,' I had to hold my hands to my mouth to hold in my giggles. Olivia wasn't usually one to make jokes so when she did it made them ten times funnier.

Olivia took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. 'Diagon all,' she said in a clear voice before dropping the floo powder and disappearing in green flames.

'Go on then Becca,' my mum said as the last of the flames cleared.

Becca did the same as Olivia and when the flames cleared again it was then my turn.

I took the floo powder my hand shaking as I always got a little nervous.

'You'll be fine,' my dad said 'you always are and Olivia and Becca will be on the other end to greet you.'

I nodded reassured and half spoke half shouted 'Diagon ally.'

I disappeared from the dining room fire and reappeared in the fire in the Leaky Cauldron.

I looked around but I couldn't see Olivia or Becca anywhere. It wasn't that busy I should have been able to see them.

'Liv,' I said nervously. 'Becca…' I trailed off. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked around frightened to see it was Tom the innkeeper.

'You alright love,' said Tom in a clam way.

'I can't find my sisters,' I mumbled embarrassed.

At that moment mum came through the fire and saw me talking to Tom.

'Alyssa is everything alright?' she asked. She then looked around instinctively.

'Where's Olivia and Becca?' she then asked.

'I don't know,' I replied in a quiet voice.

Mum pulled me to her side and thanked Tom for looking after me.

'Those two,' she said anger building in her voice.

Dad then came through surveying the scene in front of him.

'Where are Olivia and Becca,' he said immediately.

'They must have run off and they left Alyssa all on her own,' mum answered.

Dad then left the pub presumably to look for my sisters and me and mum followed mums hand still clutching mine.

Dad was now running down diagon ally glancing in every shop window as he past. He then entered quality quiddich supplies. Mum and me waited outside. A few minutes later he emerged Olivia and Becca in front of him.

'I can't believe you two leaving Alyssa alone like that,' mum said in an angry yet hushed tone as not to draw attention to herself.

'But…' Becca began to protest.

'When we get home,' dad interjected.

My sisters kept quiet the rest of the shopping trip. We went round every shop and before we went home dad brought us each and ice cream and Florian Fortescue's ice cream parlour. This cheered my sisters up until the prospect of going home hit them as they knew when they got home they would be for it.

Mum had calmed down however and when we got home she told them how disappointed she was and to not let it happen again.

Whereas most children would have been sad that justice hadn't been served if they were in my position, I was happy that they hadn't gotten into too much trouble.

'Hey,' Olivia said as she opened my bedroom door and hour later.

'Hi,' I replied not looking up from my new charms book which I was reading.

'I'm really sorry about what happened earlier,' Olivia said in a genuinely sorry voice.

'It's ok,' I replied.

'Fancy a game of quiddich,' Olivia said. 'Becca will play too,' she added as if trying to persuade me.

Oliva wanting to play quiddich I thought amazed. Normally she never wanted to as she isn't very good and she hates loosing.

'Ok,' I said. 'But you're not on my team I want to win.' I added cheekily

Normally Olivia would get really angry at a remark like this but she simply rolled her eyes and beckoned me out the door…

And we played quiddich the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
